


One True Thing

by lideeah



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But they're in love too, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lideeah/pseuds/lideeah
Summary: Steve is, temporarily, female-bodied. They test drive his new body, of course (with sex).





	

“You have a fucking perfect pussy,” Tony tells him. Steve knows he’s blushing, knows that Tony loves that. He loves Tony’s mouth, the things he says, the plush heat of it as it moves up his inner thigh. So much the same. 

So much different. Steve’s breath catches as Tony’s fingers move up, part the folds of his - of his - 

“I know you kinda hate it,” Tony’s saying. “I do too. I mean, amazing as this is, I’m not in favour of weird magic turning anyone into a woman. Without their permission, anyway. If we could bottle this, it’d be a fucking boon to trans women - “

“Tony,” Steve says, almost pleading. “Focus?”

Tony laughs, pressing his mouth to Steve’s inner thigh again, so close to where he’s aching and wet. “You got it, beautiful. Let’s find out how you taste, huh?”

And with that, he’s putting his mouth right where Steve needs it, wet and hot and devastatingly knowing. He pulls pleasure from Steve easily, tonguing his clit, sucking, letting his teeth catch oh so gently - and he talks, of course he talks, while his strong capable hands push Steve’s legs wider and hold them there. 

“You taste good,” he’s saying, “you always do. You know how you make me feel? God, Steve, I want to fuck you. Want to get deep into you and make you come around my cock, over and over. Want to feel it.” He pushes his fingers into Steve as he says that and Steve can’t help but clench, shocked and needy at all the feelings rolling through him, the tightening already growing in his body, tension gathering into a sweet urgent knot -

He cries out, his voice high and unfamiliar, as he comes. Tony groans and grabs one of Steve’s hands, pushing it toward one of his breasts. 

“Touch your tits,” he’s saying, breathless. “The way you like. Come on, pinch your nipples - “

And Steve is clenching again, riding a wave, and there’s no room for shame as he pinches one of his own nipples, twists - as Tony’s fingers drive into him again and Tony’s clever mouth drives him straight into another orgasm. 

“God, you’d feel amazing around my dick,” Tony says, right up against his skin, and he twitches with sensitivity. “Steve - can I?”

Steve has no words, but he reaches for Tony, pulls him up. He wants to feel this, before it’s over and he’s back in his own familiar body - wants to feel Tony hot and bare inside him, like they’ve never done before, while everything feels so acute. Tony swears and fumbles for a condom and Steve takes his hand, squeezes - and Tony knows what he’s saying, groans, and gives him what he needs. 

He’s so wet, so ready, there’s no pain or discomfort at all, just Tony deep inside him, new and familiar all at once. He’s going to come again, won’t even take long, and he whimpers at the strength of it. He’s clenching around Tony’s dick, wet and silken, and Tony’s face above him is stunned and amazed.

“Goddamn,” Tony says, almost brokenly, and he’s shifting them, pressing closer and lifting Steve’s hips up. “Goddamn, Steve. Fuck, I’m going to - “ He breaks off and fucks into Steve again, harder, and Steve - Steve feels like a live wire, humming with pleasure, and he just lets it happen, lets that sweet clenching grow and grow, frightening in its intensity but so very good too. He comes again as Tony does, clutching at Tony’s shoulders and sobbing out his pleasure. 

Tony flops down next to him right after, looking as stunned as he feels. 

“I want to do it again,” Steve says, and Tony groans. “You’re going to kill me with sex, Rogers,” he says, but he’s already cupping his hand over Steve’s cunt, sliding his fingers into him again and feeling his needy wetness pulsing around them. “God.”

And that tone - that’s the thing that never changes, Tony sounding so fucking amazed, so off guard, just here, just with Steve. It makes Steve feel warm all over, even as the rest of it isn’t quite right, his own mouth too soft against Tony’s, the soft curves of his body alien. Tony makes it alright.


End file.
